


Into Forever

by BlackHolesandUnicorns



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Massive Royal Cock, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHolesandUnicorns/pseuds/BlackHolesandUnicorns
Summary: A lazy, sun soaked morning.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 6
Kudos: 232





	Into Forever

The soft, singular pleasure of warm sunlight on his face pulled Felix up from dreams of peace and belonging. He curled his toes beneath the covers, squirmed down into the soft mattress, and reached for the tattered remains of unconsciousness. It would be so wonderful to just melt down into this comfort and sleep for just a bit longer, warmed by early morning sunlight and the solid body beside him.

But just as he had begun to sink back down into the sweet embrace of slumber, the bulk of sturdy muscle curled against him shifted. A low, considering hum vibrated the air around them, and made the hair on the nape of Felix’s neck stand up.

He sighed faintly, and flickered his eyes open, throwing up an arm against the bright morning sun.

Dimitri gazed down at him, propped up on one elbow and wearing a quiet, awed expression been much better suited to watching the sun rise over Fhirdiad than a man waking up. Felix could only hold that one eye’s adoring gaze for a single moment before swallowing and turning his head to one side.

Heat flooded him, all the way to his shoulders. He made a disapproving little sound in the back of his throat, one that came out self-fuzzy and a bit strangled. “How long have you been watching me?” he asked, none too delicately.

Dimitri’s low chuckle seemed to unspool from him, charging the air around them with electricity. Felix braced himself for something suggestive, an answer that would awaken his desires and make his toes curl, only…

“Oh, hours,” Dimitri replied, and Felix was so startled by the teasing, goofy way he sounded that he looked back up at him. He was greeted with a wide, wolfish grin and eyes shining with mirth. “It’s been quite the treat, you know. Without you to tell me to stop, I could study every beautiful aspect of your face, until I --”

Felix planted a hand on his chest and pushed. It was like trying to shove a brick wall. Dimitri laughed.

He winced.

“What has you in such a good mood?” he grumbled.

Dimitri’s large fingers were at his forehead, pushing hair from his eyes. That same low, thoughtful hum escaped from him, and Felix glanced at him for a moment before looking quickly away. “Waking up beside you,” he murmured, fingers sliding down to caress the line of his cheek, and then his jaw. “Could anything be better?”

_Something_ had him in a mood. He was always affectionate, but this was beyond the pale. Yet Felix didn’t want to argue with it or question it anymore. Dust motes danced above them, the pale, butter-yellow sunlight illuminated every last corner of the room, and Dimitri was warm and concrete and wonderful beside him.

He could wake up in a good mood, too, sometimes.

He stretched all the way out onto his back, pointing his toes and rolling his shoulders back against the mattress. Perhaps Dimitri hadn’t initiated anything, as he’d expected, but… he didn’t think it would be very difficult to get him there.

“It’s early,” he said.

“Not too early, I would think,” Dimitri said, lifting his head to gaze thoughtfully out the closest window. “The sun is up, after all.”

It gave Felix a moment to study him to his heart’s content, and almost immediately, his heart kicked up into a quick, staccato rhythm. His eyes trailed over the strong jut of his nose, his sharp, striking cheekbones, the heavily stubbled line of his unshaven jaw, and his tempting mouth. One sapphire eye gleamed, and the scarred remains of the other had long stopped seeming anything but dashing to Felix’s eye, even without the patch to cover it.

He’d woken up first plenty of times himself, and done the same thing Dimitri had.

His hand came up without his input, and he stroked down the line of Dimitri’s jaw. An electric tingle went all the way down his spine at the way it rasped against his fingertips, rough as sandpaper. He flushed at how strongly it affected him. Could anything possibly be more masculine?

Dimitri started, and looked directly down at him. Felix held his gaze boldly, trying not to show how it made him squirm to do so. His chest felt tight, his heart still thudded against his ribs, and his hand slid down Dimitri’s neck, into the hollow of his throat and over his collarbones, fingers trailing down his bare chest.

He saw the way the king’s face changed. The parting of his lips, the widening of his eyes and pupils, the way his tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip.

“Not too late, either, I hope,” Felix said quietly. “I don’t really want to start the day any time soon.” He didn’t quite manage to phrase it as a teasing, flirtatious suggestion -- such things did not come easily to him. He always felt like an idiot, like someone was going to burst out of hiding to make fun of him.

But he hoped Dimitri caught his meaning, regardless. It would be hard to miss, honestly, with his exploring fingers nearly down to his navel.

“I can think of worse ways to start the day,” Dimitri breathed, and then he was leaning down to capture Felix’s lips with his own.

The first time they had kissed, Felix could remember thinking that nothing else could possibly feel better. That Dimitri must have kissed a dozen other people before him, to take his breath away so utterly. That they had fit together so well they had to have been made for it.

Now, years later, he was fully aware of just how naive he had been. Their first kiss had been a clumsy, desperate mess compared to the way they knew one another, now. Dimitri dragged teeth over Felix’s bottom lip, traced the line of his mouth with his tongue before delving in, kissed him deep and slow and so sweet it made him ache from lungs to groin. Strong hands combed through his hair, their breath intermingled as they panted through their noses, and Felix groaned his pleasure deep into Dimitri’s mouth, shivering as an echoing sound of pleasure emanated from Dimitri, as well.

When Dimitri broke away to breathe, harsh and hot, against his face, fisting his hand in his hair and pressing their forehead together, Felix was already so hard he could barely think.

“I love you,” Dimitri breathed, a rush of air against his mouth.

Felix shuddered, and he squeezed his eyes tightly shut. Heat flooded his cheeks, his neck, his shoulders, and his heart seemed to just stop beating. Would the magic of the phrase ever wear out, he wondered? So far, it hadn’t even waned.

Saying “ _I love you, too,”_ seemed far too cliche, too call and answer, like he was saying it out of obligation. He wet his lips, accidentally licking Dimitri’s as he did, and his hands tangled up in the hair at the back of Dimitri’s neck. “My king,” he whispered reverently in reply.

It had the effect he had hoped it might. Dimitri drew in a sharp, surprised breath, his body going stiff. And then, after a heartbeat’s pause, he was kissing him again, far rougher and more demanding than before.

Felix hummed up into his mouth, pleased satisfaction pulling at the corners of his lips. He liked that, did he? Well... good.

He gave himself over to the fires he’d stoked, gasping and then shivering with delight when Dimitri tightened the hand in his hair to pull his head back, baring his neck to him. He hissed through clenched teeth as Dimitri kissed down the column of his neck, that wonderfully rough jaw dragging along his skin, tongue darting out to taste the hollow of his throat and teeth dragging along his collarbone. Dimitri’s touch was both gentle and demanding, careful and breathtakingly strong, and Felix ached off the bed toward him, twining his arms around his neck and pressing himself along the line of his body. Where they touched, skin to skin, heat pooled.

Dimitri’s nose was in his hair, his lips against the shell of his ear. He whimpered like an animal in heat at the way it felt, that hot breath filling his head with images and desires. “Dimitri,” he gasped, then cried out when sharp teeth nipped carefully at his earlobe. “ _Dimitri!”_

“What do you want?” Dimitri’s voice was a pleasant, deep growl against him, making all the hairs on the back of his neck and arms stand on end.

“You,” Felix replied in a desperate, hoarse whisper. His nails dug into Dimitri’s shoulder, leaving half-moons behind. “I want you.”

He felt the curve of Dimitri’s mouth against his ear as he smiled. “Yes,” he said, patiently. “I want you, too. But how, Felix? How do you want it?”

Felix bit his lip, his tongue tying into knots under pressure of the direct question. He squirmed. Dimitri knew better than to make him -- _give_ _requests_. He hated how it put him on the spot, made him feel needy and demanding, forced him to interrogate his own desires.

But he couldn’t deny the spike of heat in his cock.

“Felix,” Dimitri pressed. One of his hands was at his waist, his thumb turning idle circles around the jut of his hip bone. It was all he could do to keep from wiggling to move it into position, to touch him as he wanted to be touched. “You know I want to give you what you want. Please… tell me…”

His face aflame, Felix ducked his head, chin against his chest, eyes tightly closed. “Just…” He shook his head. “Just make it last, won’t you?”

He had the pleasure of feeling Dimitri shudder with pleasure at his request. That was something.

A moment later, Dimitri’s hand was fisting into his hair, just tight enough to sting, and Felix opened his eyes to see Dimitri’s beloved face above him. His expression was stern, but his eyes sparkled with amusement and affection both. “I would appreciate your attentions, then,” he breathed, as much a command as a suggestion. “If you aren’t in a hurry.” To punctuate his request, he gave the bundle of hair he held a little jerk downwards.

Oh, yes, please.

Felix moved quickly, surprised at how spryly he rolled to his front and crawled downward. Dimitri melted back into the mattress with a sigh, flat on his back, and released his hold on him to sweep aside the covers, giving Felix access and himself a view.

With the blankets gone, a chill made Felix shiver, but the warm morning sun streaming in through the window felt so good against his bare skin that he didn’t mind much. He settled between Dimitri’s tree-trunk thighs, licking his lips in semi-conscious preparation, before turning his attention fully to the task at hand.

He never got tired of looking at Dimitri’s cock.

Felix had thought he’d had a fair idea of how big a penis was supposed to be, based on his own body and brief glimpses from swimming with other boys. He had been completely unprepared for the first time they’d been like this, together, when he’d seen just how wrong he had been. When Dimitri was like this, hard and eager and ready, he was _huge_. And Saints help him, but Felix loved it.

He felt the heat of him even before he wrapped his hand around the base of his cock. He let his mouth fill with saliva, and it came embarrassingly easily, when he thought about what came next. He lowered his head, sticking out his tongue to lick a long, slow swath from where his hand encircled him at the base, all the way up to the velvety tip, and dipped the tip of his tongue into his slit. He was rewarded with a low, encouraging growl, and Dimitri’s hands slid back into his hair, rough fingertips tingling his scalp.

“Yes,” Dimitri breathed, and Felix looked up for just a moment to see the intensity with which he regarded him before dropping his gaze as if burned. “Felix. More.”

Happy to comply, Felix did as he asked, opening his mouth wide and then sinking down over him. Dimitri hissed when he completely enveloped his head, and then tightened his grip on his hair when he was halfway down. His jaw ached, opening his mouth so wide. He fucking loved it.

He pulled back up, to the tip, swirling his tongue around his mighty girth, and then bobbed back down again, sucking him in as he did, as deep as he could go without gagging. Dimitri groaned, loud and long and low, and Felix nearly ignited when he heard himself whimper desperately, as if he were the one being pleasured instead of just sitting there, his cock hanging ignored and hard as steel between his legs.

“Please,” Dimitri said, and then his hands were tugging Felix back up, controlling him via his grip on his hair, and then dragged him back down again.

Felix accepted the guidance eagerly, _welcomed_ it, really, and he burned more with arousal than shame.

“Yes,” Dimitri gasped. “Yes.” 

The encouragement made Felix feel like he were glowing. He gave himself fully over to it, losing himself in the task. He opened his throat and took him in as deep as he could, throat working and tears stinging his eyes as Dimitri’s hands fisted tightly in his hair, as he cried out in wordless approval. He gasped for air when he withdrew, but only for a moment, before he was taking him again, even further this time, holding him there until darkness crowded the edges of his vision and he pulled off coughing.

“Felix,” Dimitri panted. “Ah, Felix, Felix... _Felix_!”

In truth, he forgot about his own desires, entirely. The aching pressure in his balls, the way his cock leaked fluid onto the sheets below them, even the distant sense of emptiness that made him clench his ass and wish for something to fill him up, it all felt distant, secondary, to the stinging intensity of Dimitri’s hands pulling at his hair, Dimitri’s cock filling up his mouth and throat. He worked him with the same dedication he fulfilled any of his duties as right hand of the king, Dimitri’s pleasure metamorphosing into his own. He would have finished him off, happily, and not asked for more.

But Dimitri pulled him back off, to the tip, and when Felix bobbed his head and sucked at him and eagerly lapped up fluid from his slit, Dimitri groaned and pulled him away further still. Felix looked up at him in askance, feeling embarrassingly deprived, and he met that one shining eye.

“What?” he asked, hoarsely. He flushed. He sounded as if he had been addressing the council for hours.

“You told me to make it last,” Dimitri whispered, releasing his hold on him to trail his fingers down the line of his cheek. “And -- I want to fuck you, Felix. Badly. I can’t do that if you continue.”

His chest seemed to clutch around his heart, and Felix sucked in an unsteady breath. “Oh,” he said, helplessly.

Dimitri motioned him forward. “Come here,” he said, voice low and oh so sweet.

Felix obeyed. He crawled up along Dimitri’s body, until he leaned on his elbows and gazed down into his face. Dimitri looked up at him, a lopsided smile pulling at his lips, as if he saw something charming.

Goddess, he must be a mess.

Awkwardly, he raised his arm to wipe at his mouth and chin. “Sorry.”

Dimitri laughed. “I like it,” he said, and then his arms came up around Felix in one smooth motion and rolled him onto his back, changing their positions in an instant.

He kissed him again. As deep as before, but with all the tenderness replaced by hunger. Felix grunted his surprise through a moment of shocked alarm -- _I was just sucking your dick, you disgusting animal! --_ but Dimitri didn’t seem to mind, and what was the point in making a big deal about it if he didn’t even notice? It wasn’t like he could taste himself, sweat and musk and pre-cum, on Felix’s tongue and lips.

Ridiculous.

Dimitri pulled away, and lifted himself onto all fours. His hair fell forward as he reached for the bedside table, and Felix squirmed at the sound of the top drawer whispering open. He closed his eyes, and spread his legs instinctively. He knew what came next.

He longed for it, honestly.

Wet sounds, and then Dimitri’s fingers were at his entrance, and Felix gasped, arching his back and spreading his legs even further apart, giving Dimitri better access to him. He was usually in a hurry by this point, desperate to feel that big cock inside of him, but in the warm glow of morning, sunlight kissing his skin and the last bits of sleep still clinging to the edges, he allowed himself to sink back into the mattress and _enjoy_ it for what it was, rather than as a step to what came next. The exploratory press of oily fingertips against him. The slow, exquisite relief as one sunk carefully into him, slick and warm, spreading him open. The careful way Dimitri kept that one finger inside, twisting and rocking back and forth, taking his time to fully prepare him.

Of course, he wasn’t a fucking Saint.

“Hurry it up,” he said, when the sensation finally turned from languid to torturous. “Or are you just going to do that all morning?”

Dimitri laughed, and the fondness Felix heard there warmed him to his toes. “You told me to make it last.”

“Okay,” Felix agreed. “Great job. Now I’m telling you to fuck me.”

Chuckling, Dimitri went to add a second finger.

Felix shook his head. “No,” he protested. He bit his lip and opened his eyes, searching out Dimitri’s gaze. He drew in a shaking breath. “Now, please.”

Dimitri didn’t insult him by asking if he was sure. He just nodded, the hunger in his eye unbearable to look at for more than a moment. He rolled onto his side, and pulled Felix’s closest leg up over his thigh. The other, he grasped from below, spreading him open. Felix lay half in his lap, hair fanned out against the pillow, as Dimitri guided his cock to his entrance.

Felix’s eyes fluttered shut when he felt the head press against him, so large it was momentarily alarming. He focused on it, on the way it felt. The way Dimitri rocked his hard cock against him. The way his hole fluttered against it. _Saints_.

“Tell me to stop if it hurts,” Dimitri warned.

Felix kicked his heel against his calf, wrinkling his nose. “I hate to break it to you,” he huffed. “But I _like_ it when it hurts.”

Dimitri hummed in mild disapproval. “You know what I mean to say,” he murmured.

Reluctantly, Felix sighed and nodded.“Fine. I will. Now fill me up, all the way up.”

He meant to sound flippant, demanding, even, but it came out desperately needy. If he were in his right mind, he’d have a problem with that. As it was, the sound of his own desire, so uncaringly open, made him all the more wild for him.

His lashes fluttered open and his eyes rolled back when Dimitri pushed forward, invading him. “Ah!” he cried, back arching and head falling back against the pillow. He curled his legs up, spreading wider on instinct, as Dimitri entered him. His mouth fell open. His toes curled. One hand found its way to Dimitri’s hair, and the other clutched against his chest.

Fuck.

_Fuck_ , he was so _big_!

A long, shameless cry tore itself from his throat as Dimitri’s hips pushed forward, and Seiros and Sothis have mercy if he didn’t do exactly as Felix had asked. He filled him all the way up.He didn’t stop, didn’t even pause, inexorable and merciless, until he was flush against him, until Felix was so full he couldn’t even think. If he had to guess, he’d put the tip of Dimitri’s cock somewhere around where his heart heat like a caged bird against his ribs. He was spread so wide he couldn’t even clench himself around him.

Just the way he liked it best.

“Good enough?” Dimitri breathed, the words hot against his face.

Felix nodded, fast and hard. He recognized that he was panting, shallow and wild, like he was on the edge of losing his mind. He leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Dimitri’s, his fingers tightening their grip on his hair. For a moment, he just let Dimitri hold him there, wide open, impaled on him and overwhelmed by just how _much_ he was.

Then, he licked his lips, and kissed Dimitri quick and rough before pulling back. “Yeah,” he gasped. “You feel… incredible.” He swallowed. Licked his lips. Okay. “Now fuck me.”

Dimitri obeyed.

Felix howled with shocked delight when Dimitri thrusted back into him. He squirmed and bucked and met his next thrust as well as he could. The hand he laid against his chest curled into a claw, and his toes all curled. His head fell back every time Dimitri’s hips jerked forward, cries falling from his lips. The burn of him, the drag, the way it felt to be so brutally invaded and then left empty, over and over again, each time more satisfying than the last.

Incredible. 

Dimitri’s hand found his cock, fisting around the base of him. Felix hissed through clenched teeth. He knew that before long, he’d have come even without being touched at all. “I don’t need it,” he gasped.

“I want to,” Dimitri breathed, and it tied knots into Felix’s stomach to hear the words.

“Okay,” he panted.

“Felix,” Dimitri said.

Felix swallowed, his mouth opening and a cry coming out. Fuck!

“Felix.”

The hand that surrounded his cock squeezed at him, stroking so slowly and gently, contrasting those hard, brutal thrusts forcing him open again and again.

“ _Felix.”_

He growled. “ _What_?”

“Look at me.”

Oh, Saints.

No fucking way.

He shook his head, hard. “No,” he gasped.

“Felix.”

Fuck, but the breathless authority in his voice, rumbling in his chest and making the air come alive, was impossible to ignore. Felix squeezed his eyes more tightly shut, folding his lips down, breathing in and out hard through his nose. His whole body shook with the force of those mighty thrusts.

“Look into my eyes,” he said.

He had no choice but to obey.

Slowly, painfully, he pried his eyes open. Met Dimitri’s gaze.

His stomach somersaulted. His heart seized up in his chest. He forgot how to breathe. The piercing intensity of that one sapphire eye penetrated to his very core, shaking the foundations he stood upon, and even the perfect morning and warm, soft sunlight faded away, leaving nothin but their bodies and Dimitri’s horrible, perfect expression, so full of love and adoration and worship that it truthfully, genuinely _hurt_.

He came.

All at once, with his eyes still open, locked with Dimitri. He cried out, alarm and joy and ecstasy and horror all mingling together as hot spurts of cum shot across his chest, painting himself. Dimitri saw it, saw him -- saw _through_ him, in truth, saw _into_ him, and Felix shuddered as he lost himself, as the room around them dissolve into static and stars, until there was nothing left at all but Dimitri, his hand and his cock and his single, worshipful eye.

He fell back against the pillow.

Dimitri was quick after that. He climbed atop him, braced himself with the headboard, and fucked him rough and quick. He stared at him all the while, and Felix was so overwhelmed that he honestly thought he might have forgotten how to close his eyes. He met his gaze unblinking, whimpering and gasping as Dimitri filled him over and over until he came with a shout.

Truthfully? Felix was shocked when he didn’t hear wood splintering around them. He supposed that the royal bed must be made of sterner stuff, if generations of freakishly strong Blaiddyds were conceived here.

Dimitri collapsed atop him, panting into the crook of his neck. Felix let his hands roam up the muscled expanse of his back, into his hair, down over his shoulders and arms, and then back up, until the king finally stirred enough to lift himself slightly.

“You’re amazing,” he said.

Felix glanced away. It wasn’t as hard as he remembered. “You’re heavy,” he complained.

Dimitri chuckled breathlessly, and rolled off of him. He seemed to be searching for something. A moment later, he pulled the covers up over them both, and Felix sighed, curling against his side.

“I’m covered in seed,” he complained half-heartedly. “It’s going to smear all over the blankets.” As if the laundry staff weren’t used to _that_.

“I don’t mind,” Dimitri replied, soft and dreamy. Not shocking, really. He really was disgusting.

“Of course you don’t,” Felix sighed, giving in and settling against him. It was easy enough to forget about it, to not care. To sink deep into the sense of satisfaction and well-being that radiated through him, warm and comforting as the morning sun itself.

_Morning_. He squeezed his eyes shut, and sighed. “Is it getting late?” he asked. “Do we have to get up and face the day?” The thought hurt. More than anything, he wanted to stretch this time out into infinity, so that he wasn’t forced to leave his side.

Dimitri hummed against his hair. “Hm. No, I don’t think so.”

Felix sighed. “I think you’re wrong about that,” he murmured. “There are a hundred things we need to be doing. No lying abed all day.”

“I suppose not,” Dimitri agreed. “But… a little longer, perhaps?” He breathed deep, burying his nose in Felix’s hair, and Felix could hear the smile in his voice, tender and soft. “Everyone is always telling us that we work far too hard. I don’t think there will be too many complaints if we aren’t exactly up with the sunrise, this morning.”

A dozen protests came to mind. _There most certainly will be_ and _the Kingdom doesn’t stop running because you want a vacation_ and _the meeting with Count Rowe is damned important and we both know it._

But every time he went to voice one of those protests, put it into the world, he couldn’t quite bring himself to do it. The truth was, they _did_ work too hard. No one _would_ bother them. And Count Rowe, damn him, could wait.

This morning? Perfect as it was? It was worth savouring.

As he drifted back into a sweetly dozing sleep, Felix felt a smile curl onto his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Dimilix week 2020 / Sunrise


End file.
